In dual-band portable radios or mobile devices (referred to herein as portable devices), there can be interference due to spectrum allocation. Long Term Evolution (LTE) interference is a known technical challenge, specifically in the U.S., at 700 MHz. For example, portable devices with band 13 LTE and narrowband Public Safety (PS) transceivers can have the LTE transmitter interfere with the narrowband PS receiver. One conventional technique for mitigation can include filtering; however, this is not feasible in portable devices due to size, cost, and complexity. Another technique can include a correlation canceller (C2) that estimates the phase and amplitude of the LTE interferer and subtracts the interferer. While this works in theory for an ideal case, DC offsets in actual or practical implementations significantly limits the ability for mitigation with the correlation canceller.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for correlation canceller for interference mitigation with adaptive DC offset cancellation.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.